happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cub/Trivia
General Trivia *Cub is how people like to call a baby bear or younglings of large cats (tigers or lions), which explains his name. *In the internet shorts, there are a few episodes where Cub is not with Pop. However, in the TV series, Pop and Cub are always together. *On Cub's "Collect Them All" card, he is said to be lactose intolerant. This might be false, since Cub drank milk with no problem in Bottled Up Inside. The formula could have been soy or another substitute, but given Pop's track record, this is unlikely. *Cub can be seen without his beanie in Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, and Every Litter Bit Hurts. *The only TV episodes that Pop and Cub don't appear in are "Twelfth Night" and "Friday the Thirteenth". *Despite the fact that he rarely survives, his survival rate in season four is very high considering how he appears in five episodes and dies in two of them. *Pop and Cub appear in all three TV episodes of "The Third Degree". *Cub is usually considered the physically weakest main character, mainly because of very young age and childish behavior. *Cub appears in Treasure Those Idol Moments, Rink Hijinks, Let It Slide, It's a Snap, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Feast, and Kringle Presents without Pop. Pop only appears without Cub in Something Fishy (unless Cub was sitting in his lap) and in Tunnel Vision. *Cub cries in Stealing the Spotlight, And the Kitchen Sink, As You Wish, A Sucker for Love Part 1, Cubtron Z, Spare Tire (sort of), and A Handy Nanny. *Cub is the 7th character to come back to life after dying in an episode, as he died in Havin' A Ball and appeared later in Treasure Those Idol Moments. **Sniffles and Toothy also died before appearing again in Treasure Those Idol Moments, but Cub is counted as the seventh since he was the last of the three characters to physically appear. *According to the episodes Snip Snip Hooray! and Easy Comb, Easy Go, he has auburn hair. *Similar to Handy and Sniffles, Cub doesn't seem to mind (or even notice) if other characters die or get injured, or even if something is about to happen to him. **In Don't Yank My Chain, he laughs when Handy is being dragged along by a train. **In Rink Hijinks, he tears Lumpy's heart out and hugs it, thinking it's a toy from a claw machine. **In Who's to Flame?, he doesn't seem to notice that Sniffles had been killed. **In Havin' A Ball, he doesn't seem to notice that Pop had been killed despite seeing his remains. **In Just Desert, he picks Lumpy's skull up and holds it to his ear like a seashell. **In A Hole Lotta Love, he smiles and laughs when he is about to be crushed by the drill machine. **In Concrete Solution, he doesn't seem to notice that a bridge above him is collapsing (Pop, however, was also oblivious). **In Wingin' It, he laughs as he's being sucked out of a plane. **In You're Kraken Me Up, he only seems curious when Petunia's severed head lands next to him. **In A Vicious Cycle, he isn't shocked or confused by Disco Bear's death he just stares at his head blankly. **In A Handy Nanny, he points and laughs at Handy's eye injury. ***This may, however, be because Cub is a baby and doesn't understand death. ***However in Can't Stop Coffin, he's seen mourning his mom's death. *Unlike most other characters, he is rarely shown playing with other characters (the obvious exception being Pop and sometimes the body parts of a dead Lumpy). *Besides Pop, Cub is most often seen with Lumpy and Petunia. *The grave that Pop and Cub visited in the episode Can't Stop Coffin is likely the grave of Cub's mother, as it has been confirmed that she's dead. *The first time he appeared without Pop was in Treasure Those Idol Moments. *Cub's voice actress was changed when Ellen Conell moved and was unable to voice Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. However, in Clause For Concern, she voiced Cub. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! *Cub and Pop are the only duo characters that aren't always seen together. This is unless one counts games, as in Stay On Target, Lammy appears without Mr. Pickels. *Pop and Cub's Season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series starring card. **Also, their Season 2 starring card is somewhat similar to their part in the opening of the TV series. *Cub was originally going to be called Fuzzy. *Besides Mr. Pickels (if he is truly alive), Cub is the smallest Happy Tree Friend. Design *He is one of the only two main characters to have small black eyes, the other being Mr. Pickels. However, Sniffles used to have them under his glasses in earlier episodes. Episode Statistics *Cub survives in 12 out of the 52 episodes he appears in. If he survived his debatable deaths he would have survived 16 episodes. *Cub has more pop-ups than all of the other characters, this is because he has two pop-ups in season 1 and three in season 2. *Cub stars in three TV episodes (along with Pop). However, all of his deaths in them are Debatable, so there is a small chance that he could be one of the few characters who survived all of their starring roles in the TV series. The others are Pop, Mime, and Cro-Marmot. *He is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Pop, Giggles, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Flippy, and Splendid. *If one doesn't count Pop, Cub has co-starred with Toothy, Sniffles (twice), Flaky (thrice), Disco Bear (thrice), Lumpy (five times), Cuddles, Petunia, and Nutty (If one counts Stealing the Spotlight). **Ignoring Pop, Cub co-stars with Lumpy the most. *Since Cub and his father are duo characters, Cub stars in every episode Pop does, even though he has very little screen time in A Hole Lotta Love and Clause For Concern. A featuring role would suit him better in these episodes. *The only starring roles he survives are Rink Hijinks, Cubtron Z, and A Vicious Cycle. *Cub stars in Clause For Concern despite only appearing at the beginning, end, and after credits. **In A Handy Nanny, Cub has a featuring role when he should have had a starring role. **Cub has an appearance role in Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, and As You Wish when he should have had a featuring role. *Even though Smoochies usually features one character, in Pop and Cub's Christmas Smoochie, Pop is featured along with his son. This marks Pop's second Smoochie and Cub's first one. However, only Cub dies in that Smoochie. *Pop and Cub are the only duo characters (the other duos being Lifty & Shifty and Lammy & Mr. Pickels) who don't have the same number of starring roles. *In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. ** In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. Cuddles dies in two of the three episodes. *So far, A Vicious Cycle. Cubtron Z, and Spare Tire are the only episodes where he survives while Pop dies. Usually it is the other way around. Kills and Deaths *Not counting Cubtron Z, he has had the least kills. This is because he is only a baby and thus, usually unable to kill anyone. **If Cubtron Z was counted, he would surpass everyone's kill count by at least a thousand, including Pop's debatable bird kill count in Read 'em and Weep ''and possibly Petunia's making the world burn in ''Breaking Wind . *Besides Lammy and Mr. Pickels, who were introduced in Season 3, Cub is the only character who hasn't killed anyone in the TV series. *Unlike Lifty and Shifty, Pop and Cub rarely die at the same time. The only episodes where this happens are Flippin' Burgers, Mime to Five, Aw, Shucks!, Wingin' It, See You Later, Elevator, and Breaking Wind (Debatable). *''Kringle Presents'' and Chore Loser are the only instances on the show where Cub's death isn't caused by another character. *He has the most debatable deaths, with 5 debatable deaths. *Cub's deaths generally involve breathing problems, machinery, or getting crushed. *Cub is the twelfth character to die in the TV series, the sixth in the Internet series, and the fourth in the shorts. *Cub is the first character to die in It's a Snap ('Debatable')'', ''Let It Slide, Hello Dolly, Doggone It (Debatable), Sea What I Found, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Can't Stop Coffin, Bottled Up Inside, and Cubtron Z. He dies last in And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution, Read 'em and Weep, and You're Kraken Me Up. *In And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution, and Read 'em and Weep, he was the last character to die. *He is the only bear with more deaths than kills. *Cub is one of the few characters with more deaths than kills, the others are Cuddles, Petunia, Handy, and Russell. *The only characters Cub has killed along with other characters are Flaky and Pop. *The only characters who haven't killed Cub are Cuddles, Handy, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *If one does not count debatable episodes, Cub, Handy, and Nutty have all survived the least amount of TV episodes, with two each. *The only characters Cub has killed posthumously are Flaky (Treasure Those Idol Moments) and Pop (Going Out With a Bang). *Even though Pop usually kills him, Cub gets killed by Lumpy just as many times as he does by Pop. *He is the first victim of Pop and Petunia. *Lammy is the only female character that Cub hasn't killed. *His most frequent victims are Lumpy and Pop. *Despite Pop's long streak of killing Cub, Cub hasn't been killed by Pop in the season 4 yet. **Additionally the fourth season is the only season so far to have Cub survive more episodes than Pop has. *Cub died in every Season 1 internet short he appeared in (Debatable, see It's a Snap). He also dies in every Kringle episode he appears in. Superlatives *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Cub is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Giggles, Disco Bear, and Mime. Shockingly, Cub does this three times. *Cub is one of seven characters not to have the same kind of eyes as the other characters. The other six characters are Lumpy, Nutty, The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (from the TV series onwards), and Mr. Pickels. *Cub is one of the four bears. The others are Pop, Disco Bear, and Flippy. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Cub is one of the few characters to star in a sole cause episode and survive. The others are Nutty and Disco Bear. *Cub wears a hat, along with his father Pop, Shifty, Russell, Handy, and Flippy. *Cub's diaper pin usually changes its position when he turns to the other side; much like Lumpy's antlers, Lammy's bow, Nutty's eye and candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, The Mole's mole, Handy's tools, Sniffles' pocket protector, and Flippy's beret. *Cub is one of the few characters who have never had a real occupation. The others are Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *Panda Mom's baby is similar to Cub, as they are both small and have the same eyes. *He is one of the few characters who is named after what animal he is. The others are The Mole, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels (who isn't an animal but a vegetable/fruit). *Cub is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of themselves or another character, the others are Cuddles (thrice), Giggles (four times, one time offscreen), Toothy, Lumpy (twice, one time offscreen), Petunia, Nutty (twice, one time offscreen), Pop (Offscreen), Flaky (twice, one time offscreen),The Mole (Offscreen), Russell (Offscreen), and both sides of Flippy (thrice). *He is one of four characters that has never driven a car, truck, or other motorized vehicle. The others are: Giggles, Mime, and Splendid. *Cub is one of the few characters who have vomited, the others are Pop, Lumpy, Flaky, and Splendid. Giggles and Cuddles have been seen getting nauseous but have never actually barfed. *He is one of the five characters whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode, the others are Mime, Pop, Handy, and The Mole. Other characters, like Nutty (Nuttin' but the Tooth), Toothy (An Inconvenient Tooth), and Flippy (Flippin' Burgers), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes Smoochies. *Because of A Vicious Cycle, Cub is one of the four characters to survive an encounter with Fliqpy. Others are Lumpy (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, Remains to be Seen, and By The Seat Of Your Pants), Flaky (Double Whammy Part I and Random Acts of Silence), and Handy (By The Seat Of Your Pants). **Note that though The Mole is not killed by him in Party Animal, he dies while Fliqpy is still in control, meaning that he did not survive the encounter. *Cub is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Nutty, Russell, Lifty, Mime, and Lammy (Debatable). Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia